The Story of Baka Students
by Yurachii
Summary: Inilah sepotong kisah tentang sekumpulan murid-murid bodoh nan aneh yang bersatu di suatu kelas. Kekacauan, kebodohan, dan kekonyolan apa yang bakal mereka buat? Find out by yourself! CHAPTER 2 UPDATED!
1. One

**The Story of Baka Students**

**[Chapter 1]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**© Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**

**[Author hanyalah sekedar orang lewat yang iseng buat bikin fanfict-nya :3]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PS: Don't like don't read!**

* * *

Fairy Tail Academy, kelas IX-D.

Sebuah kelas dengan para penghuninya yang setengah waras dan sangat mengkhawatirkan. Bagaimana nggak coba? Kumpulan dari 38 orang ini adalah murid-murid yang bisa dibilang kepintaran dan IQ-nya di bawah rata-rata dari seluruh murid di sekolah ini. Jangankan mengajari mereka rumus-rumus fisika, perkalian saja banyak dari mereka yang belum lancar.

"Yang namanya dipanggil, jawab pertanyaan sensei dengan benar!" seru Charle-sensei tegas. Matanya yang tajam tengah mencari-cari calon mangsa yang tepat untuk menjawab soal IPS yang kelewat susah bagi para murid-murid ini. "Natsu, ada di benua manakah Spanyol itu?"

Ternyata, sedari tadi murid berambut _pink spiky _ini malah asyik cengengesan bareng Gajeel tanpa tahu bahwa namanya dipanggil oleh Charle-sensei, guru paling bawel se-Fairy Tail Academy. Merasa bahwa semua menatapnya, Natsu menjadi salah tingkah dan gugup sendiri.

"E-Eh, ada apa?"

"Natsu! Dari tadi ketawa-ketawa terus kamu ya. Coba ulangi pertanyaan sensei tadi, terus setelah itu jawab yang benar!" perintah Charle-sensei emosi sambil menatap Natsu seakan-akan dia adalah pelaku maling sendal jepit.

Rasa gugupnya semakin merajalela. Bukan karena takut jawabannya salah, melainkan dia tidak mau mendapat kuldum [Kuliah Dua Jam] oleh guru Exceed bermulut terompet ini. "Oh itu. A-Anu, tadi se-sensei tanya Spanyol itu a-ada di benua apa, i-iya kan?"

"Hemm, terus apa jawabannya?"

"Spanyol itu ada di benua Australia senseeeii!" jawabnya mantap penuh keyakinan.

Satu kelas terdiam. Charle-sensei pun juga terdiam sambil menyunggingkan _evil smile_-nya kepada salah satu murid terbodohnya.

"Loh, kok pada diam-diam semua sih? Jawabannya bener kan barusan?" tanya Natsu polos sambil celingukan melihat seisi kelas yang masih hening. Yah, pelajaran SD ini seharusnya sudah sangat dipahami oleh murid SMP seperti dirinya, tapi entah peta dari kelurahan mana yang dibacanya sehingga jawabannya menjadi sangat ngawur seperti ini.

Dan pada akhirnya, sebuah jeweran keras mendarat di telinga Natsu dengan sebuah bonus kuldum terdahsyat yang pernah diterima olehnya bersama Gajeel lantaran ngobrol saat jam pelajaran berlangsung.

* * *

"Natsu, kau nggak apa-apa?" tanya Gray saat istirahat. Natsu yang baru saja tiba dari kantor guru hanya bisa manyun dengan sebal.

"Mbahmu nggak apa-apa. Udah tau aku kena kuldum dari Charle-sensei masih aja ditanyain." gerutunya kesal. Niatnya, dia ingin menantang Gray berkelahi untuk yang ke-485 kalinya. Namun gara-gara ada Erza disini, dipendamnya niat kotor itu. Tau sendiri kan apa yang akan terjadi kalau Natsu tetap menantang, apalagi berkelahi dengan Gray di saat ada Erza?

"Santai dong, aku kan baik-baik nanyainnya," seru Gray tak mau kalah. "Oh ya, nanti kamu mau ikut ke rumah Lucy gak?"

"Ke rumah Lucy ngapain?"

"Ngerjain tugas kelompok Biologi kita. Masa kamu lupa sih?"

Natsu kembali mengingat-ingat kejadian saat Gildarts-sensei memberikan tugas kelompok Biologi yang menyusahkan itu. Dia baru ingat, anggota kelompoknya adalah Gray, Lucy, Wendy, dan tentunya dirinya sendiri. Tugas itu sudah harus dikumpulkan besok, atau yang masih tetap membangkang akan disuruh lari keliling lapangan 20 kali sambil nyeker alias gak pakai alas kaki.

"Ah, tugas menyebalkan itu. Boleh deh, sekalian numpang makan di rumah orang." ujarnya sambil terkekeh. Lelaki bermata _onyx _ini sudah membayangkan kumpulan makanan dan cemilan yang nantinya bakal dilahapnya di rumah sahabat sekaligus tetangganya itu.

"Dasar kau ini, pikirannya makan terus."

Kedua _Best Rival Forever _itupun tertawa bersama dengan diiringi oleh bel tanda masuk yang telah berbunyi.

* * *

Mungkin diantara murid-murid IX-D lainnya, hanya Lucy dan Wendy yang masih termasuk kategori normal, baik di bidang prestasi maupun perilaku. Lucy masuk di kelas ini hanya karena dia lupa mengisi beberapa nomor dan juga nomor absen yang ada di lembar jawaban saat ujian pembagian kelas IX. Sedangkan Wendy adalah murid pindahan yang mulanya direncanakan akan ditempatkan di kelas IX-C, namun karena kelas itu sudah penuh maka terpaksa dia dipindahkan di kelas IX-D yang mungkin kurang begitu layak baginya. Yah, kesalahan kecil yang dibuat seperti Lucy, juga kesialan yang menimpa Wendy memang bisa membuatmu dilemparkan ke kelas yang dihuni oleh sekumpulan murid-murid aneh seperti ini.

"Itu sebabnya aku ditaruh di kelas ini. Yah, nggak apa-apa sih, aku punya beberapa kenalan disini biarpun cuma dikit banget." ujar Lucy santai sambil terus memainkan pulpen biru berhiaskan bulu-bulu milik Wendy.

"Gitu ya. Memangnya Lucy-san dari kelas berapa dulu?" tanya Wendy yang terlihat cukup antusias.

"Dari kelas VIII-B. Lumayan banget kan jatuhnya, ke kelas IX-D?"

"Ehm, kurasa tidak juga. M-Maksudku, mungkin saja kau bisa belajar dari kesalahanmu yang dulu. Aku ti-tidak bermaksud merendahkanmu Lucy-san, sungguh." kata Wendy berhati-hati, takut kalau kata-katanya bakal melukai perasaan Lucy.

"Ya, aku mengerti maksudmu kok," ucapnya ringan lalu meneguk minuman dingin yang barusan dibelinya. "Toh, masih ada Natsu, Erza, Gray, dan kamu disini jadi itu nggak masalah buatku."

"Maaf, tapi apa mereka dulu pernah sekelas denganmu Lucy-san?"

"Yep, mereka sekelas denganku saat kelas 7 dulu, tepatnya sih di VII-C. Erza menganggapku sebagai teman curhatnya, terus Natsu dan Gray adalah salah satu sahabatku."

"Oh begitu," Wendy mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti, lalu memperhatikan Natsu dan Gray yang sedang berkelahi sesaat setelah Erza keluar dari kelas. Padahal mereka tadi asyik ngerumpi beberapa saat yang lalu. "Kupikir Gray-san terlihat cukup normal, tidak segila anak-anak yang lainnya."

Mendengar itu, Lucy pun tersedak. Ternyata masih ada juga murid yang menganggap pria _exhibishionist _itu normal. "Kalau menurutmu dia normal, coba perhatikan dia sekali lagi Wendy." ujarnya sambil menunjuk ke arah Gray.

Ketika gadis _moe _berambut biru itu menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukkan oleh sahabat barunya, dia benar-benar kaget sekaligus malu dengan apa yang saat ini dilihatnya. Seorang lelaki bugil kini terlihat sedang asyik berkelahi dengan temannya yang berambut _pink spiky_ tersebut. Spontan saja, dia menutup seluruh mukanya dengan kedua tangannya sambil bersiap-siap untuk menjerit,

"KYAAAAA, MESUUUUMM!"

Seluruh penghuni kelas IX-D, termasuk Lucy tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah lucu Wendy, juga Gray yang kini sedang kewalahan memakai kembali seragamnya seperti semula. Peristiwa memalukan seperti ini memang sudah sering terjadi, tapi kejadian ini termasuk yang paling menggelikan.

Ternyata tanpa mereka sadari, Erza, bersama Charle-sensei yang kini akan mengajar pelajaran matematika sudah ada di ambang pintu kelas dari tadi dengan tatapan dan aura _evil _mereka.

Yap, sepertinya Gray harus bersiap-siap dipepes oleh dua makhluk mengerikan ini, tanpa ada satupun orang yang sukarela untuk menyelamatkan dirinya.

_Somebody, HELP MEEEE~!_

* * *

**Yattaa~, akhirnya setelah sekian lama otakku mampet tanpa adanya nutrisi imajinasi buat bikin cerita, jadi juga fanfict yang satu ini XD**

**Ini fanfict pertama bikinan saya jadi maaf kalo ini terlalu pendek dan mengandung unsur OOC, gaje, garing, typo, dsb. Udah lama juga sih kepengen bikin Natsu bersifat bodoh bin polos kayak gini, tapi tetep ada sifat romance-nya dikit berhubung author adalah seorang cewek yang nge-fans sama sesuatu yang bergenre romance #dikeroyok fans Natsu X)**

**Bagi anda yang sudah membaca fanfict-nya, tolong di-review yaa, arigatou gozaimasuu~ ^-^ **


	2. Two

**The Story of Baka Students**

**[Chapter 2]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aaaa, sumimasen atas keterlambatan FF yg ini " tugas ama ujian mulai menyerang author, jadi terpaksa ketunda sampai beberapa bulan lamanya [author aja bikin chapter yang satu ini pas besoknya UN metik-w- #gadaygtanyawoy]. Yah, langsung aja ke TKP~**

**.**

**.**

**© Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**

* * *

"Tch, kurang asem memang duo penjaga neraka Jahanam barusan," rutuk Gray sambil memegangi kepalanya yang pusing karena ditimpuk kamus oleh Erza. Seharusnya saat ini Macao-sensei mengajar pelajaran sejarah, tapi berhubung dia sedang ada urusan mendadak, IX-D mengalami kekosongan pelajaran.

"Gimana Gray? Mantep kan?" sindir Natsu dengan nyengir khasnya.

"Iya, mantap surantap! Mak nyos! Hah, puas kau sekarang?" seru Gray jengkel sambil mengepalkan tangan dan memukulkannya ke bangkunya. "Awas kau besok, _flame head_!"

"Hahaha, kidding masbro," gelaknya tanpa dosa. "Oh ya, tadi kamu diapain sama mereka di kantor?"

Mendengar itu, Gray pun mendesah layaknya lansia yang siap bercerita tentang masa kejayaannya kepada cucunya. "Masa mereka kira aku mau ngelakuin kejahatan seksual sama Wendy?! Mentang-mentang sempet buka baju, jadi dikiranya aku cabul. Sialan kan tuh makhluk!" ujarnya panjang yang diakhiri dengan meninju bangkunya kuat-kuat. "Auw, sakit~!"

"Bung, itu emang bener kan kalau kau cabul? Inget kan pas kelas 8 kamu dapet penghargaan 'The Best Cabul of the Year'?" tanyanya meyakinkan _Best Rival Forever_-nya itu.

"Emang sih, tapi itu bukan hal yang bisa dibanggakan! Gara-gara penghargaan sinting itu, hampir sebulan aku dipelototin sama guru-guru terus diikutin sama para pencari foto mesum!" serunya emosi sambil menatap tajam ke arah Natsu. Menurutnya, penghargaan kelas yang didapatnya dulu itu adalah salah satu aib terbesarnya.

"Haah, dasar pria cabul." desah Natsu sambil bergegas meninggalkan bangku Gajeel yang sebelumnya ia duduki.

"Apa katamu, _pinky_?"

"Bukan apa-apa! Dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan cucok seperti itu!"

* * *

"A-Anoo, Gray-san, a-aku mau m-minta maaf a-atas kejadian yang t-tadi. A-aku sudah mengatakan s-sesuatu yang salah," ujar Wendy dengan raut muka bersalah saat sepulang sekolah tiba. Raut mukanya mendadak berubah menjadi sangat _moe _dan tentu saja, unyu maksimal. Gadis itu juga membungkuk di hadapan Gray dengan posisi sempurna, tanda bahwa dia merasa sangat bersalah. "Sumimasen desu, Gray-san!"

Gray hanya bisa tersenyum geli sambil menepuk kepala cewek _moe _itu dengan lembut. "Itu bukan salahmu, Wendy. Kau gak perlu minta maaf kan? Lagian emang akunya sih yang kelewatan, buka baju di depan cewek,"

Masih merasa bersalah, Wendy menggeleng dengan ekspresi yang semakin unyu. "T-tapi rasanya aku masih membuatmu j-jadi kena m-masalah. Seandainya t-tadi aku gak t-teriak, pasti-"

Sebelum Wendy keburu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Gray mengacak rambut gadis itu dengan lembut sambil menatapnya ramah. "Sudah, gak usah terlalu dipikirin Wendy. Anggap aja tadi kita sedang bersenang-senang, oke?" ujarnya santai sambil nyengir. Adegan ala film-film romantis ini cukup membuat Natsu dan Lucy jengah melihatnya. Tinggal ditambahkan lagu romantis dan efek gelembung, maka adegan Gray-Wendy ini bakalan lebih indah dari film Final Destination (?).

"Sumpah Gray, kamu keliatan kayak pedofil mau nikahin anak SD," kata Natsu dengan santainya sambil menarik tangan Lucy kencang. "Ayo Lucy! Aku sudah gak sabar pengen makan di rumahmu!"

Natsu dan Lucy akhirnya berlalu meninggalkan Gray yang terlihat santai tanpa dosa dan Wendy dengan tingkah salting juga semburat merah yang muncul di pipinya.

Dan sepertinya mereka melupakan satu orang yang seharusnya ada bersama mereka. Wanita yang lebih buas dari hewan manapun, bahkan mungkin bisa mengalahkan Adolf Hitler sekalipun.

Dialah Erza Scarlet.

* * *

**Phew, chappy 2 selesai dengan ke-gaje-an, ke-typo-an, dan ke-OOC-annya yang masih terus bersambung. Oya, jangan khawatir bagi para fans GrayxJuvia, saya gak bermaksud ngerebut Gray ke Wendy kok. Disini Juvi-chan cuma belum kebagian peran aja^-^v Author juga minta maap ya kalo ceritanya kependekan. Susah banget sih nulis sama edit FF di HP._.**

**Ditunggu review-nya yah, sankyuu na :3**


End file.
